Rise and Fall
by Judge Not
Summary: With the existence of humanity at stake huntsmen and huntresses rise against the threat. Despite their differences these students must unite or perish under the weight of one man's misguided justice. (syoc Closed)
1. The Beginning Of The End

_The only equality between all living creatures is the desire to survive and their inevitable death..._

Deep beneath the surface of Remnant, miles below the earliest signs of life, a labyrinth of tunnels and caverns sleep in silence. Forgotten by humanity this ruined civilization has been slumbering, waiting for one with the knowledge and drive to bring forth its devestating and miraculous power. To look upon its walls, full of art, faded from age and discover the secrets hidden from the outside world.

Today the waiting is over. For within the center of this desolated land a man, large in stature and intent on bringing forth true equality between Human, Faunus and Grimm alike, struts into the large almost barren cavern. He, along with his much smaller companion, are shrouded in cloaks of gray and their steps are sure and swift as they approach a machine advanced far beyond the people who created it.

A cylindar pedastal made from a mixture of earth, Dust and metal stands lifeless and rotting. Upon its surface in the center is a crudely carved into crater, empty and dark. Seven rings with their own carved craters extend toward the rim.

The man, brave and proud of his partner's find, traces each ring with trembling fingers. Finally. Finally he has found the lost relic he'd heard of so many years ago. Finally he could make a difference in the world. Thank the Gods for his luck. Thank the Gods he has such a devoted group of followers.

Soon six others of varying shapes and sizes wander into the chamber, completing the group of eight. They all wear the same cloak of charcoal gray with their own prefered colors sewn into the lining.

"So this is truly it?" asks the last to enter. "This is awe-inspiring. Would you permit me to wander?"

He is their leader's favorite. So clever and curious. So obedient and devoted. A sliver of green is revealed when he steps forward and lowers his head submissively.

"Of course, young one. I depend on your astute deductive skills to decipher the heiroglyphs left behind," the man known only as Ash replies with a smile behind his hood.

"Take the loud one with you. He will be of great assisstance," Ash's partner orders.

He allows her this privelage for without her he would be nothing. Without her he would be lifeless and torn apart from the inside out by those who sneer at his existence.

The boys hiding green and yellow glare at one another and mumble under their breaths as they disappear into the tunnels together. An amusing, if not troublesome pair. But both holding a very capable intellect.

The others wander, either curious, bored or both, talking amongst themselves and surveying the area while Ash's partner stands beside him.

A hand concealed by black leather takes his arm, lips painted in some shade of purple turn up at him and speak. "Soon, Ash. Soon we will wipe this miserable earth of all injustices."

"Thank you," he whispers over and over again, taking the woman into his arms and hiding his face in her neck. She strokes his back until he is calm, which takes time, and by the time they part they are alone in the cave. He regains his composure, offering a small smile, and turns toward the pedestal.

Ash takes a small black pouch from his belt and removes a gray Dust crystal from it. He holds it in his leather clad palm, massive, especially in comparison to the Dust. A mysterious thing, Dust. Discovered long ago the strange energy source, sometimes known as "Nature's Wrath" can be used to create or destroy.

With a steady hand Ash lowers the Dust fragment into the center cavity. It fits perfectly, locking itself into place and glowing softly at first, working itself into a grand radiance. Something inside the pedestal clicks then sounds like gears begin to work themselves despite the rust obviously straining the metal. After a minute the crystal's light fades into soft, steady pulses.

"And with that the end begins," Ash smirks.

He offers a hand to his companion, which she takes, and they leave the chamber together, oblivious to the eyes, black like onyx, watching from the shadows.

**Hey there all you potential Huntressess and Huntsmen. Ever since December 2013 when I first laid eyes on RWBY I've been wanting to write a RWBY fic and here I am, after months of planning and scrapping, finally ready to do this. Initially I planned to create my own team but then I thought it would be so much more fun to experience this together with other loyal fans of the show. **

**So here we go. On my page there is a profile to fill out and rules, or rather guides, to help with your submission. For now I will be accepting 7 characters to write into this story. That isn't to say I will not open up submission in the future(spoiler I'm going to be accepting more characters later) so don't get down if I don't accept you right now. Team RWBY and the other canon characters will of course show up as well, interacting with our main characters but the story will not feature them as main teams.**

**Info before you decide to submit a character: I encourage characters of all backgrounds. Including any sexual preference, ethnicity, personalities, etc... So yes, bisexual, homosexual, pansexual characters and any other sexuality may be featured and if you are not comfortable with that then there are other syoc stories out there.**

**Also there will be minimum cursing, chapters will continually get longer the more I have to write and similar to each RWBY trailer our main teams will have a featured chapter.**


	2. Update : NOT A CHAPTER

Hi guys. Thank you all so much for taking interest in RaF! It's really great to see so many wonderful characters. The worst thing is I have to choose between them all! Everyone needs to stop being so awesome!DX

I jest. Everyone remain fabulous, please.

So this is just an update that I'll remove when I post the next chapter to say I need females and/or Faunus. By all means, don't stop sending in male characters because I enjoy writing all genders, but if you know anyone with a female or Faunus character then please, send them my way. I'm surprised at the female to male ratio to be honest and the lack of Faunus.

Also I will finalize things exactly one week from the post date, two weeks at the most but I will try to keep to week original plan. There is one or two(cough three) characters that are definitely going to be around and I will be posting their names and nothing more about them on my profile, just as a little teaser. And I'll be putting names up as time goes by just for fun.

Seriously though, team naming is hard. I'm just gonna sit back and cry about it.

Again, thank you all so much.


End file.
